Bernkastel
Summary Bernkastel is an extremely powerful witch who has lived a thousand years. It is said that she lives in a world where concepts like fate and possibility can be visualized. She can give birth to all kinds of miracles with her immense power but, in compensation for that, her heart ends up breaking a bit each time she uses them. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-B. 1-A via hax Name: Lady Bernkastel, Bern, Rika Furude (human name) Origin: Umineko no Naku Koro ni Gender: Female Age: 1000+, but is beyond the concept of time. Classification: Witch of Miracles, priestess of Featherine Augustus Aurora, Voyager, Featherine's Cat, Featherine's Piece, Queen of The Cats, Reaper, Witch of the Senate, Detective, Powers and Abilities: Lower layer world, their fate and plot (including the time and space of the universes, mental, spiritual and conceptual realms, higher dimensions, nothingness, non-dualism, the plans with no space and time, and endless possibilities and impossibilities in the context of all this) are considered as a nothing more than a fiction and manifested in the form of crystals (Kakera), books and chessboards that even exalted regular humans can manipulate via just their hands, but a witch can create the worlds, and rewrite the plot itself in a far more advanced manner; All of the higher layers exist on the background of the Sea of Nothingness, and the beings of the higher layers may exists directly within this sea, and they adapt to the pressure due to mental and spiritual evolution, even if their bodies and souls will be erased to nothing beyond the entire infinite hierarchy of stories and dimensions, they can still return (high-godly regeneration) if they continue to think and determine their forms (a single being can have several bodily manifestations simultaneously); Voyagers are living personifications of their own Universe who can consume other Voyagers to become "one Universe", Magic, Reality Warping (Even established a new, Purple Truth which has the same power of the red truth making her words a reality, Can switch worlds or fragments simulating Teleportation. Can weave fragments), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can stop time, rewound the 5th Game, created a Time Loop that separated a portion of the Fragment from the rest, which can cause almost instantaneous petrification and death), Gravity Manipulation (Created the Concept of Gravity), can control Kakeras (Simple fragments that contain infinite possibilities with higher dimensions. Has been able to merge, lift and create "a planetarium" or Solar System of Fragments), Conceptual Manipulation and Attack (Can create the concept of gravity and attack the concepts of existence via words she turned into undeniable facts of reality through the Red and Blue Truths. In fact, even higher beings with High Godly regeneration such as Battler could not recover without aid. Bernkastel casually used it to erase Piece Beatrice's existence; She was the only one who could save Erika who's conceptual existence was denied), Cosmic Awareness (Specializes in finding impossible fragments), Clairvoyance (Can peer into Fragments in the form of memories), exists as a conceptual being, Summoning (Can bring forth her Cat familiars), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Resurrection (capable of reviving herself whenever she wants, managed to resurrect Battler whose concept was erased, though she could not resurrect his soul), Dimensional Battle Field Removal (Threatened to throw Erika into a Fragment andLambdadelta knock her into the Sea of Oblivion), 4th Wall Awareness (Challenged the Player to a game she made), Shapeshifting (her true form is that of a cat), Animal Manipulation (Capable of controlling her cat familiars), Absorption (Attempted to consume Lambdadelta), Creation (Created many Universes in her Clash with ), Non-Coporeal (Cannot be touched by lesser beings, did not allow anyone to touch her shadow for a century), Probability Manipulation (She has the power to cause success without fail as long as the odds aren't zero. She's said to control miracles and specializes in finding fragments with absurdly low probabilities; her scythe is a manifestation of this power allowing her to "reap miracles" or "harvest them from fate". She can make a fragment housing one of infinite possibilities, a reality), Teleportation, Telekinesis (Sent the pieces and Game Board flying into the palm of her hand), Mind Control (Can control pieces, such as Piece Maria and Battler), Telepathy (Read Willard's mind and even made it sound like an audience's applause resounding in his head), Avatar Creation (Bernkastel placed herself on the game board in the form of Erika, who later became a lower ranking Voyager Witch) Attack Potency: Hyperverse level (As a Voyager witch, she is far above the level of any Territory Lord. She created and manifested on the highest level of her own 26 dimensional, likely 28 Dimensional game board. Even this however, is a shadow of her true self. From the 35 Dimensional, Likely 37 Dimensional Aurora's study, her Fragment, consisting of several, merged higher dimensional worlds, are naught but a fictional 3 Dimensional game board in which she can freely manipulate. Her battle with Lambdadelta in the manga destroyed several books that contained Universes comparable to the 35 Dimensional, likely 37 Dimensional Aurora's study instantly in an explosion as they were noted to contain works the size of the entire journey of the Umineko Franchise sans the city itself, and large portions of the shelves that supported and dwarfed these Universes within the 44 Dimensional, likely 46 Dimensional City of Books.). Outerverse level via Hax Speed: Immeasurable (One of the fastest characters. Her movement was likened to that of a shadow and even whilst manifesting on the plane of the City of Books in which even normal speed there is immeasurable, her movements were referred to as instant whilst simultaneously being likened to teleportation. It was stated that trying to hit Bern was like enviously trying to hit the reflection of the moon on water with a stone, and her speed was just like this definition. It is qualitatively superior to beings who totally ignore the concepts of physical distance and time). Possibly Irrelevant when travelling the Sea of Fragments in which no set dimensional boundaries exist. However considering she limits herself to a plane of existence or endeavor, this is uncertain) Lifting Strength: Hyperverse Level (Rested Beatrice's Game Board in her right hand) Striking Strength: Hyperversal (Killed Beatrice, destroying her heart in the City of Book; collisions with Lambdadelta created Big Bangs and Big Crunches on the scale of the City of Books) Durability: Hyperverse level (Tanked many attacks from Lambdadelta and Battler, and only lost consciousness and reverted to her original cat form after taking Ange's ultimate attack, which caused an earthquake across and a crack on the ceiling of the City of Books. A shadow of herself was completely unaffected by Willard's strike where her durability was likened to that of trying to destroy the moon via disrupting the reflection of water), her abstract, conceptual and incorporeal nature as well as acausality, regeneration, and resurrection make her almost impossible to kill, and the concept of death can only apply to her if she stops thinking). Outerverse level via hax and regeneration (Due to her fundamental nature as a voyager Bernkastel can adapt to higher dimensional and beyond dimensional layers, her only limits being that of what she decides herself, if any at all. She was planning to send Erika into the deepest parts of the Sea of Oblivion which is beyond all layers, stories and dimensions. She is able to restore her body if she remembers its shape; even if she and her incorporeal soul is erased to nothingness that is beyond conventional existence and non-existence of duality) Stamina: Inexhaustible. Depends on the will and determination of her types of thoughts. Fought with Lambdadelta, Battler and Ange one after another and showed no signs of tiredness. Range: Hyperversal (Destroyed sizeable portions of the shelves within the City of Books that dwarf her and Universes of this size. In fact, she also dwarfs Universes of this size, as to her perspective, these worlds are no more than books no larger than those of the human world). Omniversal via hax (Can send Erika into the deepest parts of the Sea of Oblivion) Standard Equipment: A dark black scythe that harvests miracles from reality Intelligence: Genius by human standards. Insightful, clever and cunning, a good psychologist and actor, has a great experience, could be an excellent detective or criminal. "If a riddle is solvable she can solve it without fail regardless of difficulty." Is an avid reader of the mystery genre to the point where she's knowledgeable of countless tricks and riddles even Battler hasn't heard. Weaknesses: Her magic depends on her faith in it; Boredom and the possibility of losing her will; Alcoholism. she has Immeasurable pride and is truly traumatized (hates to think of her human past), as well as being unbalanced and imperfectly in control of her emotions. She may be shocked if someone hurts her (the concept of which she has long forgotten). She cannot read probabilities before the result. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Magic of Miracles:' Bernkastel's magic. Basically, she can locate any world and achieve any end she wishes as long as it is not completely impossible. In theory, she is the witch with the strongest power, but that is actually not realistic, like folding a piece of paper a hundred times so that it'll reach the moon. And she folded it a hundred times. '- Truths:' Truths are moves used in debates between human and witches, while they're arguments they usually take the form of powerful conceptual weapons that damages the concept of her target. Because truth is a conceptual move, it cannot be avoided, but can be confronted with other truths. *'Blue Truth:' It's used as a theory that works as counter argument to the opponent's statement. It usually takes the form of an stake that impales the opponent; the opponent cannot remove the stake without countering the Blue Truth's argument using the Red Truth. The Blue Truth must abide by the Red Truth. Although a single Blue Truth isn't lethal, enough will eventually deny the concept of Bernkastel's opponent, killing them. *'Red Truth:' Anything said in red is an undeniable, absolute truth that cannot be denied, and does not need to be backed up by proof, although it is impossible to lie using the Red Truth. However, a Red Truth can be interpreted in many different ways. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Umineko no Naku Koro ni Category:When They Cry Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Evil Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Cats Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sadists Category:Darkness Users Category:Nothingness Users Category:Concept Users Category:Magic Users Category:Yanderes Category:Psychopaths Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Intangibility Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 1